This present invention is directed to a package for a sized appliance that permits a consumer to measure a body part and select a proper size of appliance, more particularly to a package for a medical appliance designed for use with a corresponding body part that has a container that holds the appliance and a measurement device carried by the container that is accessible to the consumer.
Many medical appliances sold into markets are proportioned in multiple sizes to accommodate consumers with different dimensions of body parts. To select the proper size of appliance, the customer must know an approximate size of the selected body part before purchasing the appliance. Consumers are often unsure or mistaken about the dimensions of their particular body parts. Therefore, when faced with selecting the appliance size, the customer either forgoes purchase of the appliance resulting in a lost or delayed sale or guesses as to the proper size which, if the choice is in error, results in dissatisfaction and/or the return of the purchased item.
Rather than guessing, many customers will open the package in the store to "try-on" the appliance. However, once a package is opened, the appliance is seldom returned to its proper factory-packaged appearance. Sloppy and half-opened packaging is undesirable to both the consumer and the retailer. What is needed is a package that permits a consumer to properly size a body part in question and to accurately select an appliance size without opening its package.
According to the present invention, a package is provided for a medical appliance that permits a consumer to measure a body part and to select a proper size of the medical appliance. The package comprises a container formed to enclose the medical appliance and a measurement device carried by the container. The measurement device has a first end accessible to the consumer, an opposite second end, and a center portion extending therebetween. A spring is also included to yieldably permit extension of the first end of the measurement device away from the container and to retract the first end toward the container following extension thereof.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for permitting a consumer to properly size a body part and to accurately select a corresponding appliance size without opening a package that holds the appliance. The method comprises the steps of inserting an appliance within a container formed to house the appliance and attaching to or disposing within the container a retractable measurement device. The measurement device has opposite ends and a center portion extending therebetween, the first end of the device being accessible to the consumer. The center portion of the measurement device carries mensuration indicia thereon.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.